Anybody Out There?
by ar-poe
Summary: Sequel to Of Greetings and Goodbyes - you may want to read that first. Same warnings apply.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the sequel to Of Greetings and Goodbyes, and it's probably best that you read that first so that you know what's going on. I'm not sure yet where this is going, so, bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_.

I sat on the couch, watching Spence as he paced from living room to his office, to the bedroom, to the kitchen, and then back to the living room, repeating the routine as he quietly snapped his fingers in thought. He had his messenger bag across his chest, looking through it absentmindedly before deciding to return to his office in search of some random book or notebook or paper, and then returned yet again in frustration.

"Spencer." I say quietly, following his every move as I sat calmly. He continued to pace, however, and finally I stood and blocked his way into the living room. When he turned to return to the room he had just left, I grabbed his shoulders and leveled my head to look him in the eye. He blinked rapidly a few times as he gathered his thoughts and realized his mania and finally made eye contact as well.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, we're just going back to work today, okay? It's been two months, but you've been doin' great, and you'll be fine, I'll be there the entire time."

Spencer bit his bottom lip and sighed quietly, looking down. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and wrapped his arms around himself, exactly how I had seen his mother do during all the times we had visited, just how he did so many times in the past...

"What if I... You know..."

"Spencer, baby, nothing's going to happen to you. The medication has helped tremendously, right? You haven't heard any noises or voices you haven't told me about?"

Spencer slowly shook his head and chewed on his lip. "I don't know if I should go back..."

"You belong with us, Spencer. You'll be fine."

0-0-0

I stopped Spencer before we turned the corner to enter the bullpen.

"You ready, babe?"

Spencer placed his hands in his pants pockets and nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as I turned and opened the glass doors leading to the bullpen. When I walked in with Spencer trailing not far behind, we found each desk occupied by their accompanying special agent.

Prentiss looked up and grinned as soon as she realized who had walked in, and JJ and Garcia soon found their way into the bullpen once they heard Prentiss give an enthusiastic "Reid! It's so great to see you!"

After giant hugs from Garcia and a small kiss on the cheek from JJ, Spencer was lead away to his desk by delicate hands, sat down in his chair that was pulled out, and handed a fresh cup of coffee.

"Guys?" Spencer finally whispered, looking up at the three girls who were not-so-subtly hovering.

"Yeah, Reid?" Garcia asked in her Mother Hen tone of voice as she stood up, ready to fetch whatever was needed.

"I'm not going to break."

Prentiss broke into a grin then and looked to Garcia. "Sorry, Reid."

Garcia kissed two of her fingers and then placed them on Spencer's forehead. "Lemme know if you need anything, genius boy."

As they made their way back to their own desks and offices, Spencer looked over at me with a sad look as I sat down behind my own. I winked at him as Hotch came out of his office with a hurried "Good to see you, Reid." as he made his way to the coffee machine. Knowing Hotch, he was trying to make things as normal as he could.

Spencer lifted a file folder from the top of his pile and began working on his paper work. After a while, he began to fall back into his old routine and within three and a half hours, he was already done and sitting there with a bored expression across his face.

Prentiss lifted her head from her own paper work and raised an eyebrow in my direction as we both watched as Spencer reorganized his desk and drawers, read two books, and then finally slouched down in his chair with his legs crossed under himself. Finally, he noticed us watching him and he frowned, showing that innocent, kid-like expression of his that I hadn't seen in months.

"What?" Spencer asked innocently. He began chewing on his bottom lip as he thought, no longer paying attention to the two us, and for a second, I interpreted that now familiar action as the possibility that maybe Spencer was hallucinating...

Abruptly, Spencer stood, causing his chair to slowly spin as he made his way up the stairs and to Hotch's office where he paused and knocked quietly. I faintly heard Hotch tell Spence to enter, but then the door closed.

0-0-0

"Hey, Hotch..." Reid said quietly, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he slowly made his way over to my desk, eyes darting all over the place as if he was nervous.

I placed my pen down on top of the paper work I was working on and looked at him expectantly, trying to keep my expression soft.

"I, uh... I finished all of my paper work..."

I nodded. "Good. Have a seat, Reid." Reid looked up then, almost as if he was shocked, but sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"I just want to know how you've been, and how you feel about being back at work. We should talk about things."

Reid looked down to his knees, wrapped his arms around his torso, and swallowed hard.

"Actually, I uhm... I don't think I should be in the field for a while... I think maybe..." Reid looked up again and I raised my head just a fraction of an inch, letting him know that I was listening, and listening carefully. "Maybe I should just stay in the office with Garcia or something... Work on victimology and geographical profiles..." _A paranoid schizophrenic can't be in the field_ went without saying. They both knew it, but Reid needed his job, and the FBI needed Reid.

I took in his words and nodded. "If you think that's best."

Reid's eyes narrowed and for a quick second, he looked annoyed. "I _know_ that's best, Hotch. You know it, too."

I didn't say anything as I clenched my jaw and made sure that I looked approachable. In the last two months, I had done my share of research on paranoid schizophrenia; Reid was family. We needed to know how to help him, he needed us. I knew what could set things off. Reid relaxed then and lowered his eyes.

"How have you been feeling?"

Reid shrugged and then sighed. "I've been better." He answered, looking up and offering a small, sad smile. That smile of his pulled at my heart strings, and for a second, I could almost catch the smallest glimpse of our old Spencer Reid...

Reid's face hardened as he thought and looked back down. "My doctors got my medications straightened out, the dosages and everything... I haven't experienced anymore auditory hallucinations in a while... It keeps me up at night, though, if I forget to take them..."

We remained quiet for a few minutes, but it was strangely nice. I examined his face, his hair, the dark circles under his eyes, his obvious aging, and I couldn't help but feel the damn nostalgia.

After a few minutes, Reid looked back up at me, looking confident. "I need this job, Hotch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_.

**Chapter 2**

"Spence. Time to get up." I looked over to the thin man in my arms, to his arms wrapped around his waist as he laid on his side, hair covering most of his face. "Come on, babe."

Spencer just rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow, obviously ignoring me.

"Spencer, come on, we have to get ready or we'll be late."

"Go without me." He said simply, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "I can't go today." He pulled his knees closer to his chest and sank a little further into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I lifted myself up to look over Spencer to see his face. He just laid there, staring at the wall with his eyes half opened.

"Nothing." He answered and closed his eyes. "Go to work. I'll be fine." I stared at him for a moment and finally decided to get myself up. I kissed the side of his head and stood up.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and called Hotch, letting him know that Spence wouldn't be in today because, all I knew, he wasn't feeling well. I showered and got dressed, made myself breakfast and a pot of coffee.

When I was finished, I walked back to the bedroom with a cup of coffee for Spencer and brought it over to his nightstand. I saw down next to him on the bed and looked at his small frame, he had hardly moved since I got up.

"Spencer," I began, pulling my leg up to rest on the bed as I turned my body to face him. "You've been doing so well at work lately, what's with the sudden change this morning?"

"I just can't do it today." Spencer answered with a sigh, sounding almost annoyed.

"Are you depressed?"I asked quietly, brushing the hair from his face. He only sighed, though. "Well, I made you a cup of coffee. With six teaspoons of sugar. I'll be home this afternoon and I'll make us dinner, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too." Spencer answered somberly, causing me to frown. I hated seeing my Spencer like this. It broke my heart.

0-0-0

"Hey Morgan. Where's Reid?" Prentiss greeted as I walked into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand.

"He couldn't come in today." I answered simply and she nodded, knowing what that meant. I sat down and downed my coffee, immediately starting my paper work. We haven't had a case in weeks, a case that required our traveling that is, and I have never been so eager to get home in my life. I finished my paper work in record time.

I could barely concentrate, my mind kept wandering back to Spencer, how fragile and absolutely exhausted he looked this morning... Over the past few months, we've learned of his new routines and his mood swings, but the depression is bound to be worse for someone like Spencer... A genius who is fully aware of their mental illness, perhaps even during a psychotic episode... That would drive anyone, well, _crazy_...

Hotch pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to my boss before slowly realizing my surroundings. It was dark outside and the bullpen was quiet. Hotch stood in front of my desk, a soft look in his eye as he raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you stay as late as I do, Morgan?" I gave him a smirk and began piling my unfinished paper work to take home.

"Just lost track of time." I stood up and grabbed my jacket from my chair and met Hotch's gaze. "I'm almost finished, though." I motioned towards my folders. "I'll have them for you tomorrow."

Hotch looked at them for a second, and back at me. "Take your time." I nodded and slipped on my jacket, picking up my stack of folders and shifting my weight from foot to foot. I knew what Hotch was here for.

"He couldn't even get out of bed this morning." I said quietly. I heard Hotch sigh and his gaze wavered slightly, never fully neglecting his hard-as-nails exterior. "He was fine last night. His medicine's been working pretty well, I think, but then sometimes he has days like this... I don't know..."

Hotch nodded slowly and buttoned his suit jacket, lifting up his briefcase from where it sat on the floor. "Let me know if either of you need anything."

0-0-0

When I got home and walked through the kitchen, I found almost the entire apartment dark except for a lamp in the living room and a small glow emanating from the bedroom. I sat my folders down on the coffee table and made my way to the bedroom to find Spencer asleep in bed, in what I think is the way I left him this morning, with wet hair from a recent shower, and Clooney laying next him with his head perched on Spencer's hip.

I smiled at the sight as I leaned against the door frame, taking in the two best men in the world cuddled together in my bed... Clooney lifted his head then to look at me with an expression that was undoubtedly one of annoyance, which caused Spencer to shift as well towards the door.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." I greeted, making my way over to Spencer's side of the bed.

"Hey." He said quietly, a small smile pulling at the left side of his mouth.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked, sitting down and running my hand through his damp hair.

"Better." Spencer looked up at me and gave his child-like smile and lifted the blankets up for me to lay down. As I looked down, I noticed something that made my heart flutter.

"Wearing my clothes now, kid?" I said with a grin. Spencer blushed and looked to the shirt hanging off of his thin chest.

"Better get under here before I change my mind."

I laughed and got under the covers to curl up with Spencer. The bed was warm and I sighed as I sunk into the sheets and up against Spence as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you, babe." I whispered into his hair. I loved his hair.

"I missed you, too. Clooney and I have been spending some quality time together all day." I looked over Spencer's head and found Clooney sitting there eying me jealously. I chuckled and nuzzled my face back in Spencer's hair.

"Maybe you and your new love interest would like to have dinner with me tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_.

**Chapter 3**

Spencer slid into the window seat at the table on the jet, placing his leather bag in his lap as Derek slid in next to him across from Hotch and Rossi. This case was bad and the body count was already up to five by the time the Minnesota State Police called in the BAU.

Garcia, in between Prentiss and JJ, swiftly opened her laptop to begin working as the rest of the team went over their ideas. Spencer flipped through his case file rapidly, absorbing the words typed out on the pages, and listened as his team conversed.

"With this type of chaotic crime scene, it indicates that he's highly disorganized, possibly just starting out and looking into his iden--" _tick_ Spencer trailed off as his eyes glazed over and unfocused, never leaving Hotch's patterned tie.

"His identity?" Hotch concluded, watching Reid with hard yet concerned eyes. Spencer blinked a few times _tick_ at the voice and looked up to the man's face as he gathered his thoughts.

Spencer looked to Derek, "I need to get out." He said quietly, _tick_ motioning for Derek to stand so he could exit into the isle. Derek looked at him for a second, confused, but quickly understood and stood to let Spencer out. Spencer quickly walked down the isle into the small room near the back of the plane where beverages and snacks were held, clinging his leather bag protectively to his body. Hotch watched the young man as he placed his bag onto the counter and frantically rummaged through it, whispering to himself as he did so.

About ten of fifteen minutes later, Spencer made his way back to the table where he was sitting previously with the three other men. _Tick... tick... tick... _Derek stood to let him sit again and tried his best to ignore the stares and worried looks everyone was shooting Spencer's way.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spencer tapping his fingers frantically against his leg as the team once again exchanged ideas, in a panic. After another fifteen minutes, the tapping ceased and Spencer seemed to relax into his seat, his breathing slowing to a normal rate as his eyes returned to their normal behavior.

Derek looked over to Spencer as the team busied themselves, taking note of every curve and shadow and tint of Spencer's face, the movements and the almost desperate look in his eye. Spencer tried to ignore it and lessen any attention that he was attracting and moved his gaze down to the case file on the table in front of him.

Once the plane landed, everyone made their way to the parked SUVs with their bags, and exchanged looks when they saw Hotch motion for Spencer to stay back. "Reid. A word, please."

The team took that as their cue to get into their respected SUV and wait patiently for their boss and teammate.

"I can't have you in the field." Hotch said calmly."You're to stay at the precinct and work on victimology and profiles. Understood?" Spencer bit his lip and nodded, looking away from Hotch's gaze. "Nothing's going unnoticed, Reid, and we're here for you. But you need to take care of yourself."

Spencer knew that this would happen. It was his recommendation, after all, but he wasn't expecting Hotch to actually call him out on it. Hotch walked away then with his suitcase and got into the driver's seat of the first SUV.

Spencer stood there for a second, taking in deep breaths before walking over to the passenger side of the second SUV that Derek was driving and shut the door, keeping his gaze to his lap as he buckled his seat belt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay – I've been SO SWAMPED with my summer class and some personal issues. I promise to write more often!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_.

Morgan fiercely massaged his forehead and temple, trying to ease some of the tension and the growing unease buzzing around in his head. He placed a hand on the table to steady himself and his queasiness as he watched Reid hurriedly fly from wall to wall, moving papers from board to board, writing notes rapidly as he went along, never pausing or taking a break as he worked.

After three days in Minnesota, the BAU got a break in the case and Spencer had been working non-stop on some genius-related pattern he found while working on victimology – something to do with math and numbers, something Derek and the rest of the team were still struggling to understand.

"Kid, you gotta take a break sometime." Derek threw himself tiredly into one of the swivel chairs and took a large gulp of his luke-warm coffee. Spencer continued buzzing around busily, dodging empty coffee cups and fussed around dozens of papers and photos as he looked for something among them, ignoring Derek completely.

Hotch and the rest of the team entered the room then where the team had set up, four bags of dinner in their hands, and placed them on the table among Reid's work.

"Good Lord, looks like a hurricane swept through here..." J.J. Looked around the small meeting room in shock before handing off a bad to Derek.

"Yeah, well, that's what ya get when you keep Reid in a small room with some math problem..." Derek stood up as he finished talking, and pulled a fish sandwich out of the bag before pulling out one of Spencer's pills out of his bag. Finally, he stood in front of Spencer, blocking his way to the board he was working on, and held up each hand to offer the food and medication.

"Eat."

Spencer didn't respond as he took the items in Derek's hand, and nonchalantly placed his medication on the table next to him as he leaned against it and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Spence, you need to take -" Derek began to whisper so that he wouldn't draw unwanted attention.

"I can't think when I'm on it! Just... stop." Spencer interrupted loudly, and sighed when he caught the angry and frustrated look on Derek's face.

"I'm sorry..." Spencer added quickly and looked away to finish his sandwich. Derek clenched his jaw and walked back to his own food, and sighed as he caught Hotch's raised eyebrow of concern and Emily's wide eyes.

0-0-0

Two days later, the team tiredly made their way on the BAU jet after shaking hands with the Minnesota State Police and a pretty relaxing dinner now that the case was solved and closed. Everyone slowly boarded the plane and made their way to their usual seats – Emily and J.J next to each other at a table, Hotch and Rossi across from them as Garcia lounged comfortably in her own corner seat across the aisle

Derek and Spencer took the couch, and Spencer had fallen asleep with the top of his head leaning against Derek's leg as he stretched out across his end of the small couch. Derek head leaned his head over the back of the couch, and was close to dosing off uncomfortably, but didn't want to move in fear of waking Spence up.

Derek closed his eyes again after looking over and reassuring himself that Spencer was still asleep, and thought back to all of the things he had learned over the last few months. _He needs time to adjust... Medications can take anywhere from one week to four months before they start to really work_...

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and angrily crossed his ankles. He released a frustrated sigh and turned back to Spencer, tapping him on the head.

Spencer groggily lifted his eyes up, looking questioningly at Derek and waited for him to inform him of what was on his mind, a small frown forming on his delicate face.

"We need to talk when we get home." Derek whispered, and turned his head back to it's uncomfortable position and closed his eyes before Spencer even got a chance to process what was said.


End file.
